licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Licanius Trilogy:Manual of style
The Manual of Style (often abbreviated MOS) is a style guide for all articles and official documents in the . Please review the below procedures before editing or adding articles to this wiki. This MOS was lifted mostly from the Wikipedia:Manual of Style, as well as the The Kingkiller Chronicle's Manual of style, and the The Wheel of Time Wiki Style guide. General guidelines *Upon completion of the article it is customary to link back to other pages within the wiki, this promotes quick travel between articles. The first time an important Name, Item, Event, etc. is mentioned in an article, make a link by enclosing it with tags; thereafter do not link it again unless this helps provide context (such as if the last mention was a couple sections back). If the article you are linking to does not yet exist, it is still useful because the article may be created later, and in the meantime it will automatically be ranked higher on the to help judge demand. *It is customary to add at least one category to every page. *Parenthesis should be avoided whenever possible. This is not to say that there is never any practical use for them, but before doing so please consider rewording/restructuring your content into something more legible and perhaps even pleasing to the eye. Article titles A title should be a recognizable name or description of the topic that is natural, sufficiently precise, concise, and consistent with those of related articles. If these criteria are in conflict, they should be balanced against one another. *Use "sentence case", not "title case"; that is, the initial letter of a title is capitalized, but otherwise, capital letters are used only where they would be used in a normal sentence. *Articles on people should be located at the expected full name. Create redirects from given names and partial names. *Article titles should be singular, for example Augur and not Augurs; you can place the plural 's' after the link if grammar requires it. Exceptions to this are when the noun is only found (or almost always found) in a plural form, Darklands. *Generally, do not use A, An, or The as the first word. For example, Tenets, not The Tenets. The exception is that these words are by convention an inseparable part of a name, or it is part of the title of a work, like The Shadow of What Was Lost. *Use names without ranks for characters: Articles about characters should avoid the title or rank, unless the character is known only by the title. To facilitate ease of writing articles, titled and honorifics can be included in redirects. For example, Duke Andras should redirect to just Elocien Andras. Article organization An article should begin with an introductory lead section – a concise summary of the article – which is never divided into sections. The pronunciation guide should be included in this summary, if available. The remainder of the article is typically divided into sections. Sections H1 style (=Section name=) headers should not be used within articles themselves. Sections headers are not titles, and should be capitalized like normal sentences. Avoid using the article title in section names as this is usually redundant. Character entries In an attempt to standardize formatting across the wiki, the following format should be used for each character article. Open with a one-line summary on that character. This shouldn't often exceed one sentence. For the remainder of the character sections, use the following sections as necessary, in this order. *'Appearance and Personality' - This covers everything about their physical appearance, personality, and mannerisms. *'Skills and Abilities' - This includes all the known abilities and skills that a character portrays during the series. *'History' - Everything that exists independent of the events of the series. i.e. their origins, personal qualities, hobbies and pre-existing relationships to other characters. Where possible, these should be ordered chronologically. Start with basic facts and move on to lesser-known details. *'Activities' - Everything related to events that happen during the course of the series. Each incident should be added in a new line so as to identify that they take part at different stages throughout the books. Where possible, these should be ordered chronologically. Where there are a lot of entries on activities, subsections should be created to separate the the activities into major areas. Writing style and formatting *In-universe articles should be written as if the world of The Licanius Trilogy is the real world. The articles should have a writing style representative of a text that a character in the trilogy might be reading for information on something in their own world. Characters, creatures, locations and other in-universe things should therefore not be treated as fictional constructs. References to things in "our" world, including references to published works and individuals, should be avoided. *Out-of-universe articles should be written from "our" perspective. This includes all information on the author, the books, etc. *Writing should be clear and concise. Plain English works best. Avoid ambiguity, jargon, and vague or unnecessarily complex wording. Attempt whenever possible to use proper language and avoid slang, casual and informal phrasing, and colloquialisms. Avoid such phrases as "remember that" and "note that", which address readers directly. Similarly, phrases such as "of course", "naturally", "obviously", "clearly," and "actually" make presumptions about readers' knowledge, and call into question the reason for including the information in the first place. Do not tell readers that something is ironic, surprising, unexpected, amusing, coincidental, etc. Simply state the sourced facts and allow readers to draw their own conclusions. *Use italics for the titles of works of literature and art, such as books, e.g. The Shadow of What Was Lost. The titles of articles, chapters, and other short works are not italicized. *Italics are used for emphasis, rather than boldface or capitals. But overuse diminishes its effect; consider rewriting instead. *In general, write whole numbers one through nine as words, write other numbers that take two words or fewer to say as either numerals or words, and write all other numbers as numerals: 1/5 or one fifth, 84 or eighty-four, 200 or two hundred, but 3.75, 544, 21 million). This applies to both ordinal and cardinal numbers. Use a comma to delimit numbers with four or more digits to the left of the decimal point: "12,345" and "1,000". Category:Policies